Inazuma Japan's Evolution
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: The three stages of IJ. Old friends gather, argue and compete over playing soccer for Japan and its legends. Will this end in hontou no yuujou?
1. Evolution 1 of 3

**Inazuma Japan's Evolution**

* * *

 **Introduction A/N**

 _ **Yo, min'na**_

 _ **So basically, this story is about the three evolution stages of Inazuma Japan. Contains RyuuYuu/MidoTachi. This chapter contains KudoHito, but very slight hint of OsaHito, and KudouMido Father-sonTP cuz it's cute :3. Hope**_ **Min'na-san** _ **enjoys!**_

 _ **I apologise for too much Japanese, if you don't know enough to understand. ;) USSHISSHISSHISSHI**_

* * *

 **Evolution 1 of 3**

* * *

Kudou Michiya was lost.

He had Fuyuka to look after, and no more being the coach of soccer teams. He had nowhere to return to; not after what happened with Sakurazaki Chuugakkou.

The old man with the shades, Hibiki Seigou, would return once again to his old coaching role of Raimon, and Inazuma Japan was no more until the next FFI, if there would ever be another one at all. The team would never be the same anyway, for most of the former team had moved up to high school.

His phone rang. As he picked up the phone. He saw that there was no number or kanji name for the caller. It just read ' _Fumei_ '.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_." There was some mumbling from the other end of the line. "Hitomiko-chan?"

Hitomiko smiled. His voice was enlightening for her. " _Ohayou_ , Michiya-kun. _O-genki desu ka_?"

" _Genki desu_." Kudou replied. "Any news on your team?"

"Not much. But Hibiki-san has told me to tell you to go to his shop this evening. It sounds rather interesting, and to do with soccer." Hitomiko reported.

Kudou's face brightened up. " _On_! _Arigatou gozaimasu_! I will look forward to seeing him."

Hitomiko nodded and closed the conversation. " _Hai_. _Demo_ , I must be going. Epsilon needs training. _Jaa ne_."

" _Sou_ , _jaa ne_." Kudou turned his phone off and exhaled. It was good to have a call from his- ehehe coach acquaintance... hehe.

As soon as Hitomiko turned her phone off, she sighed in happiness, then sneezed in surprise.

Meanwhile, the usual chaos was happening... with Chaos (ahaha... no, not funny).

"YOU SHOT AT MY FACE!" Nagumo yelled.

"YOU SHOT AT MY BUTT!" Suzuno retorted.

"RYUUJI-KUN, PASS ME THE DAMN BALL!" Nagumo moaned. "I need to whack it at _him_!" He pointed a finger.

Fuusuke sent him a cold glare. "Don't even dare, Haruya."

Midorikawa laughed slightly before pointing at Atsuishi. "I'm not even on the same pitch as you. And by the way, Shigeto-kun is shooting with _your_ soccer ball right now."

" _KUSO_!"

"Wait, I don't even have a shooting hissatsu technique." Atsuishi stated while stopping abruptly before the goal. Chaos facepalmed. "What am I even doing so far up the field, anyway?" He shrugged and took a normal shot, but it was at the top corner, and the keeper had to jump, just knocking it away from the crossbar.

Nagumo patted him. "At least you've got a goalkeeper hissatsu."

"I know, right?" Shigeto grinned. "It's so weird, to think I have a goalkeeper hissatsu technique when I've barely been in goals... Only in Neo Japan, where I was only on the bench for the actual match against Inazuma Japan. It did really benefit me, though." (True fact: in _Inazuma Eleven Strikers_ , Atsuishi Shigeto has a goalkeeper hissatsu technique, Beast Fang, a Level 3 catch. It is also used by Genda Koujirou.)

Sitting down at the Rairaiken with a drink and some ramen, Kudou talked to Hibiki.

"So, what is it you would like to talk to me about?"

Hibiki's glasses shone. "There's a High School Football Frontier International. Once the High School Football Frontier has been won by a school, the High School FFI will commence. I need you to help me re-gather Raimon, Kidokawa, Shin Aliea, Teikoku and all the other high schools that we know to make an even better Inazuma Japan."

" _Hai_." Kudou said casually, but was inwardly excited.

" _Shikashi_ , there have been requests to get the old Inazuma Japan back together, so the other chosen ones will be sent as reserves or in case a member can't enter the tournament - will you help me revive the old Inazuma Japan?" Hibiki asked.

The former Inazuma Japan coach shook his hand. "Of course. I will call Hitomiko-san straight away." He bowed and left.

The Raimon coach looked on as Kudou left and gave off a relaxed aura.

A few weeks later, most of the people called were at Raimon East High, chatting about their high schools and the usual Inazuma banter.

"Everyone seems to be here." Hibiki confirmed.

Kudou stepped forward with him and pulled Hibiki's shoulder back. "Not everyone. We're still missing Kurimatsu, Midorikawa and Tsunami."

Hibiki seemed shocked that Kudou noticed. "Well... contact, uh, Kira-san and the rest..."

Nodding, Kudou rang up. " _Ne_ , it's Kudou."

"Michiya-kun. What is it that you'd like to inform me of?" Hitomiko droned.

"Well, Midorikawa-kun, Shadow-san and Tsunami-san haven't turned up, and I was worried about them. Is anything wrong?" Kudou wondered.

Hitomiko hesitated. "U-um... Tsunami is at a surfing festival. I told him straight off, anyway. He's dead excited, well, as always, I guess. Kurimatsu and Ryuuji-kun? I didn't tell them."

" _N-NANI_?" Kudou's eyes widened, which they rarely do. This means that something's up.

"I wanted to see just how they'd deal with this." Hitomiko admitted.

Kudou eventually understood. "Alright then, I'll get on with it. Doumo."

Hitomiko closed the call off. "Daijoubu. Jaa mata." And the call ended at that.

When Kudou turned around, he saw Midorikawa.

" _Nan desu ka_?" he frowned. "Midorikawa, you weren't called here."

" _Demo_ -!"

"I told you, you weren't called here." Kudou confronted. "Face that you can't just-!"

"I have come here because... almost everyone is here from Inazuma Japan, now so am I. If they're all here to probably be told something, then why can't I be told the same? I know about this and..." Midorikawa whispered the rest. " _I want to be in the next Inazuma Japan, too._ "

Kudou froze and stared deeply into the younger boy's deep black eyes. "Ryuuji-kun... I admire you for this. You are... how do I say... Let's just say you're in Inazuma Japan for definite this year."

Midorikawa gulped. "You sure, Kudou- _kantoku_?"

" _Hai_. Now go. Just talk with your friends. You'll still have to participate in the match, though." Kudou sighed. He threaded his fingers through his hair, and Midorikawa did the same when he left.

' _Please come, Kurimatsu-kun. You're a great player, too.'_

Soon, after some time and Kurimatsu eventually but begrudgingly arriving, Inazuma Japan was reunited.

* * *

 **Outroduction A/N**

 **That was pure fun, I have to say!**

 **I just really admire how Ryuuji is like Mamoru** **when he wants SAKKA XD**


	2. Evolution 2 of 3

**Inazuma Japan's Evolution**

* * *

 **Introduction A/N**

 ** _Yo,_ min'na!**

 _ **So basically, this story is about the three evolution stages of Inazuma Japan. Contains RyuuYuu/MidoTachi. This chapter contains MidoTachi and GouTora or KiGou. Hope**_ **Min'na-san** _ **enjoys!**_

* * *

 **Evolution 2 of 3**

* * *

So what happened in the original timeline around the time of Ares?

Now Inazuma Japan plays as Old Inazuma Japan in random minor soccer tournaments around the world. They mostly stay in the country or go around Asia. Occasionally, they get to go to America and also Liocott Island.

Their strip is a turquoise with shirt with a navy-blue collar and a yellow lightning bolt over the full shirt, rimmed in white, every corner of the iconic lightning bolt touching every edge. The sleeves and collar are rimmed in white as well as the number on the back being white, rimmed with yellow. Also, a new feature is on all high school strips: much like professional soccer, the players all have their names sewn onto the back in white with yellow rims the name that is displayed is the kanji (confusing Chinese characters) of the player's full name. When they play internationally, their names are in Roman letters, e.g. Y. Tachimukai for Tachimukai or M. Endou for Endou (given name first, western style). The shorts are also turquoise, also with yellow striped down the side and white rimmed. They're made of various breathable fabric while their matching turquoise socks with white and yellow trims and lines are made of cotton. They can wear any boots they desire. Most wear their school team's boots.

All players have stayed; nobody has left and nobody has joined, because this is only for the FFI champs, the original Inazuma Japan. Old Inazuma Japan's coach is the same; Kudou Michiya. The managers are all still the same, too, except that they let Touko join - they didn't dare even tell Rika that she had the chance, that would be the 'Annoy Everyone 24/7' soccer club! Everything has to be the same to bring the team back to life, but there's always room for more hissatsu techniques!

"Shoot, Midorikawa-senp- uh -san!" Tachimukai called.

Midorikawa nodded and did his hissatsu _Double Ryuu Kawa no Rocket_. " _Kono_ shot _wo hozon shiyou_! (Try to save this shot!) Double _Ryuu Kawa no_ _Rocketto_!"

" _Shin Maou_ the Hand!" Tachimukai yelled as his purple _Maou_ came out, but he didn't manage to stop it. " _Sugoi_ , Midorikawa-san!"

"You don't have to call me that, I'd let you use -kun, or Ryuuji-kun if you'd like." Midorikawa whispered.

Tachimukai froze. " _Senpai_... Ryuuji- _senpai_ , let's train! _Yoshi_!"

 _'Senpai... really? I'm Senpai now... snap.'_ Midorikawa thought, but shook the thought off and punched the air, dribbling backwards with the soccer ball. " _Hai_! _Yoshi_!" _'He doesn't know when to listen... typical, a bit like what Kudou-kantoku would say to me.'_

At the other goal, Gouenji was trying to make two new hissatsu techniques that they had calculated from their old ones, _Tiger Tornado_ and _Bakuretsu Daggers._

"Taiga-!"

"Torunaado! _Kuso_!" Gouenji missed it because Toramaru had kicked slightly too high and he couldn't spin to the right angle.

Toramaru walked closer to Gouenji. "Gouenji-senpai... let's work even harder!"

Gouenji was slightly stunned but shrugged it off and nodded. "Then let's do this the other way round. _Bakuretsu_ -!"

"Daggers!"

Fiery daggers flew straight into the back of the net before Endou could bring out a hissatsu.

"T-Toramaru... Gouenji..." Endou stood up after being blown back by the shot. "I wasn't ready, but that was _amazing_! _SUGOI_! _MIN'NA_! A new hissatsu!"

Everyone congratulated them.

" _Omedetou_ , Gouenji-kun." Kidou shook hands with him and clasped his hand.

" _On_." Gouenji accepted.

Midorikawa strolled past with his hands behind his head. " _On_ , we should try and make a new goalkeeper hissatsu, Yuuki-kun. We need to make one strong enough to beat _Bakuretsu_ Daggers!- and also one to be able to beat Tiger Tornado when they manage it, but we'll have to see its power first. _Ganbaree_ , Yuuki-kun!"

" _YOSHI_!"

"Now we must work on Tiger Tornado." Toramaru mentioned. "This hissatsu is a bit like Death Zone, I guess, because you have to spin with the exact correct timing and height."

Gouenji agreed. "Yeah, this could be a tough one. But we've managed so much so far, _darou_?"

Toramaru agreed back to Gouenji's point, too. " _On_!"

Kazemaru suddenly had a vision and tried to shoot the ball. " _ARASHI TATSUMAKI_ HURRICANE!" He shot it and it worked, but it didn't go as powerfully as it did when Tenma did it. It was like when God Catch and _Mugen_ the Hand weren't completed properly.

"W-What the heck was that?" Hijikata freaked out, and Kabeyama jumped on him, making both tall men fall on each other in a heap.

Endou stood next to the wide-eyed Kazemaru. "Kazemaru... What was that, all of a sudden?"

"I-I don't know... I just had this sort of vision of a brown haired wind obsessed boy kicking a soccer ball yelling it, and he wanted me to do it, too. There were aliens. Real aliens." Kazemaru muttered.

Hiroto laughed. "Yeah, right."

Kazemaru grinned. "If they weren't real, they were at least better at being an alien than _you_ , Hiroto."

"Burned, son!" Touko yelled while Kurimatsu was actually in fits of laughter slapping his leg and rolling on the floor laughing. Kabeyama wanted to join him, but he was still trying to get off Hijikata.

"Well, we should work on this hissatsu technique, Kazemaru-kun." Endou smiled. "I trust you that this might become a real hissatsu."

* * *

 **Outroduction A/N**

 **THE TIME CHANGE THOUGH O.O HOW?!**

 **Would they stop saying 'Yoshi', it's my nickname and I keep thinking they want my attention when they yell it. XD**

 **Quite a detailed chapter with some _subarashii_ _yuujou_ , sorry if this bored you or mixed you up with the kinda unrecognised ship. :/**


End file.
